


Cover Me in Rag and Bone Sympathy

by SlarStarsFanFics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Mostly hurt, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Number Five | The Boy, So They’re Teenagers, Suicide Attempt, The National Vibes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlarStarsFanFics/pseuds/SlarStarsFanFics
Summary: Five wasn’t sure what to do. He could hear pieces of cement crumble and fall off the chipped, white ledge his brother seemed so intrigued by.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	Cover Me in Rag and Bone Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me and wouldn’t leave, so I wrote it instead of updating my other stories. 
> 
> The title is from Sorrow - The National, but was inspired by their album, Trouble Will Find Me
> 
> ALSO! I’m putting the suicide hotline for where I live here, just in case. You’re not alone.   
> Canada: 1-833-456-4566

Five wasn’t sure what to do. He could hear pieces of cement crumble and fall off the chipped, white ledge his brother seemed so intrigued by. The toes of Luther’s leather shoes were hanging halfway off of the edge. 

Five knew that he could just blink over there and pull him back, but he figured that wouldn’t go well. Five never pictured to be the emotionally rational one, but since when has life been what he pictured? He was a time-travelling superpowers assassin stuck in a teenage body. He definitely didn’t expect that to be his life. 

“Luther?”

The now-teenaged blonde gave no indication that he heard. He just continued staring down. 

“Luther, let's go home.” Five said. 

Luther’s face contorted into sadness? No, fear. 

“No…”

“We need to go, the others are waiting.”

“I can’t.” He said, his voice breaking.

Five frowned deeper than usual. Then his eyebrows drew up in concern.  _ Fuck. _

“Luther, I need you to step back.” 

He shook his head a little. His blue eyes were bloodshot and exhausted. A breeze blew through the trees, ruffling their hair and the dried leaves. It made everything seem cold. 

Five just opened his mouth to call him back again when Luther spoke. 

“I’m tired of hurting people, Five.”

Five’s throat tightened. His brother sounded so  _ tired _ . 

“You don’t-“

“Don’t I? Go ask Klaus and Vanya, heck, go ask Ben! Ask Ben how he died, he’ll tell you!”

“What, you think I haven’t?” Five asked rhetorically,” I did ask. It wasn’t your fault.” He enunciated the last sentence slowly, hoping that he could make him understand. 

Luther laughed a little. 

“It was.” He chuckled wetly, “It was my fault. I’m tired, Five. I’m so tired.” 

The Boy nodded. He knew. They all knew. They all saw how their Number One withdrew from the group, how he folded into himself, how he flinched away from them all. 

“I know. But I need you to step back, okay? I need you to come with me.”

Luther’s breath hitched, and his entire body tensed. His fists were clenched so tight that his hands were completely white. He stared over the edge for a few more seconds. To Five it felt like an eternity. 

Finally, Luther let out a wet sob and stumbled backwards. Five teleported to him faster than he had in his life, wrapping his arms around his brother’s chest as tightly as possible. Like if he loosened his grip, he would disappear. Luther’s head fell back onto Five’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face. Five did his best to comfort him. He didn’t say it was okay. It wasn’t okay. 

Luther started rambling apologies through short, quick breaths. Five shook his head vehemently. Crumbled cement and rocks were digging into his legs. Another gust of wind blew through. 

”We’re going inside now.” He didn't ask, but Luther nodded anyways. So Five blinked them inside, out of the cold and away from the ledge. 


End file.
